Fallen Angel FMV
The Fallen Angel FMV (Full Motion Video: Pre-Rendered) is one of two which were made by Joel Steudler, the Oracle, and NexusCore for the LotC series. While the other FMV focused on more epic events related to the primary LotC storyline, the Fallen Angel FMV focuses on a mission undertaken by Keeper Ambrosia. It should be noted that in addition to creating and rendering the graphics for this video, Joel Steudler also composed the video's soundtrack. This video was made available to players in two formats. A player could download the video and the five missions of the campaign separately. By doing this, the player would play the missions and then execute the video (or the player could execute the video at any time). The video was available as a separate download on File Planet. A player could download the full package .exe for Fallen Angel from Campaign Creations which included the campaign and the FMV. By doing this, the player would not have access to the FMV until after completing the campaign The first part of the FMV is a briefing received by Keeper Ambrosia describing the mission from a high level perspective. On the right side of the screen are menu options which Ambrosia can select for more detail. The Black Sunset Corps., an agency within the Confederation and described in the Universe section, have had a research facility infested by Zerg. The Keepers have been asked to purge the facility of Zerg presence. The briefing states that the facility is not damaged as of the assignment. The next part of the briefing provides Ambrosia with a tactical overview of infestation levels so she can select her point of insertion. After this screen fades, it is replaced by Ambrosia, standing alone in the facility's tunnels holding her rifle. As she's looking around, a sound catches her attention. She looks down the corridor and says, "Here they come." After showing the view through Ambrosia's optics (above), the scene flips to her shooting off a grenade from the rifle's launcher. The first hydra's body is separated into five pieces. A hydra then drops from the ceiling directly behind her. She quickly drops to the ground, slides under it, and kills it by shooting upward from underneath. The final hydra (the one behind the hydra blown apart by the grenade) stops short to hiss at Ambrosia. Ambrosia lines up her laser sight and says, "Shut up already," as she fires and the screen goes black. When the image fades back in, she lowers her smoking rifle to survey the carnage. The hydras are in pieces shown in several cuts such as the one above. Ambrosia says, "Someone better call the cleaning lady," and the image fades into the longshot of the facility shown earlier in the briefing with concluding credits. After the credits and music fanfare, the FMV ends. The FMV has nothing to do with the story in the Fallen Angel campaign and is only demonstrating how skilled Ambrosia is at executing her duties as a Keeper.